Precise positioning of a cutting insert on a tool can allow for high precision machining. However, cutting inserts are often subjected to high forces during machining operations which can cause displacement or change of orientation of the cutting insert relative to a machine tool which holds it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,983 discloses a cutting insert 5 with inclined side surfaces 22, 23, as seen in FIG. 6 of that reference. The cutting inserts 5 are clamped in place by a biasing force applied to another inclined side surface 25 thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,549 discloses a cutting insert with a “snap-action locking means”. The cutting insert has a protuberance (“projection 23”) extending downwardly from an insert base surface, the protuberance having a “lock surface 27” engageable by a locking element or member 29. The tool can also comprise an ejection element 39 for applying an ejection force against the tension force applied by the locking element 29. Another publication showing a protuberance is EP 1 753 576.